Une matinée d'orage
by Coeur-de-Chaton
Summary: Tsuna se rend au collège un jour férié, et bouscule involontairement Hibari sur le chemin du retour... La matinée promet d'être mouvementée pour un jour de repos.


Ciaossu !

Voici mon deuxième OS, qui fait suite à celui de Daemon et Giotto. J'ai mis un peu de temps à l'écire, mais le voilà ;3

Pairing : 1827

Averto : Ce texte contient des scènes explicites entre hommes. Si vous n'aimez pas, du balai ! Ou vous ne vous ferez pas mordre à mort par Hibari (héhé, ça dissuade plus comme ça ;3) !

Disclaimer : Les personnages ainsi que le reste du contenu de la série Katekyô Hitman Reborn! ne m'appartiennent pas, tout revient à Akira Amano !

Bonne lecture tout le monde ! Les reviews sont les bienvenues !

* * *

><p>C'était un matin comme les autres dans la vie de Tsunaze : à 7h00 il s'était fait éjecter du lit par Reborn entre l'habituel « Ciaossu ! » et le fracas de sa tête contre le plancher, puis avait revêtu l'uniforme de Namimori, avant de descendre à la cuisine prendre son petit déjeuner que Lambo avait déjà englouti, bien entendu. Et maintenant qu'il était sorti, il se sentait encore plus maussade que d'habitude. Sûrement à cause du ciel désespérément gris, et de l'atmosphère lourde qui l'oppressait. Quel sale temps pour un mois de juin…<p>

Il marcha la tête basse jusqu'au collège de Namimori, s'étonnant de ne croiser ni Gokudera ni Yamamoto. Il était en retard ? De loin, il aperçut l'horloge qui se trouvait sur la façade du bâtiment principal. Non, il avait même exceptionnellement 5 minutes d'avance…

Etonné, il accéléra jusqu'à la grille, qu'il trouva fermée… et ornée d'un papier de l'administration :

« _En raison de l'anniversaire de la fondation de l'établissement scolaire de Namimori, le collège sera fermé aujourd'hui. _»

…

- Aaah ! C'est vrai, j'avais complètement zappé ! Mais pourquoi Reborn m'a réveillé, je suis sûr qu'il savait, lui !

Se prenant la tête dans les mains, Tsuna se rappela soudain que son allumé de prof particulier lui avait dit la veille que la Mama emmenait les gosses au zoo, et qu'il avait décidé de les suivre pour trouver de nouvelles idées d'entraînements tordus tout spécialement pour son élève. Le Vongola soupira. La tête basse, il fit demi-tour et refit le chemin en sens inverse. Il avait vraiment pas de chance… Et comme si tout ça ne suffisait pas, le chien de la maison grillagée devant laquelle il passait tous les jours aboya méchamment à son passage, le faisant sursauter, terrifié, comme toujours. Il trébucha et partit en arrière, heurtant quelqu'un qui ne se gêna pas pour le laisser s'écraser sur le bitume. Massant sa tête endolorie, le garçon leva les yeux pour voir qui il avait bousculé.

- Aah… Je suis désolé ! Mais… ?

D'un coup ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, et il recula par réflexe. Il n'aurait pas pu tomber plus mal…

- Hi… Hibari-san !

Le jeune homme qui se trouvait debout en face de lui jeta un regard noir, visiblement de très, très mauvais poil. Ses cheveux couleur jais lui tombaient devant les yeux, yeux qui étaient encore plus plissés qu'à l'accoutumée. Le visage de Tsuna se décomposa littéralement. Il allait se faire frapper ? Pire, se faire battre sans pitié jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive ?

- Hiii ! Pardon, pardon, pardon ! Je suis désolé, vraiment désol… !

Encore toi, Sawada Tsunayoshi. Décidément, je déteste les herbivores dans ton genre…

Il sortit ses tonfas en métal de sous sa veste (comment les cachait-il exactement, mystère), et marcha vers sa victime, toujours en train de ramper pitoyablement sur le sol dans l'espoir de lui échapper. En vain. Il l'avait mis en colère, c'était fini pour lui.

- Je vais te mordre à mort…

Un éclair jaillit dans le ciel. Pensant que sa dernière heure était venue, le Vongola ferma les yeux et mit ses bras en protection devant son visage (un réflexe à utilité limitée, dans cette situation), attendant sa sentence en couinant comme l'aurait fait Nuts.

Un silence.

Un long silence.

Mais rien. Le coup auquel il s'était préparé ne vint pas. Il se risqua à ouvrir les yeux… Et vit Hibari, droit devant lui, ses yeux cachés par sa frange, parfaitement immobile. Quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. Il aurait déjà du être en train de se vider de son sang sur l'asphalte…

- … Hibari-san ?

Et un puissant coup de tonnerre retentit. Frissonnant de la tête aux pieds, le plus âgé fit volte-face et ignora Tsuna, qui n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Qu'est-ce qui s'était passé…?

- Je rentre. Je m'occuperai de toi une autre fois.

- … Hein ?

Alors qu'il commençait à s'éloigner sans aucune explication, la pluie qui menaçait de crever les nuages depuis le début de la matinée se déversa d'un coup, arrosant les deux collégiens, seuls au milieu de la rue. Le Dixième du nom avait l'impression de vivre un cauchemar : c'était pas possible une journée aussi pourrie… Mais Hibari ne se formalisa pas d'une simple averse et reprit sa route. Malgré lui, Tsuna ne put s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour lui.

- Hibari-san, tu vas rentrer par ce temps ?

L'autre répondit sans se retourner.

- Je vais au collège. Mêle-toi de tes affaires, Sawada Tsunayoshi.

_Dans ce cas, pourquoi il m'a répondu ?_

Mais la pluie tombait de plus en plus fort, et Tsuna ne distinguait plus les maisons du bout de la rue. Ils étaient tous les deux trempés jusqu'aux os, simplement vêtus d'une chemise et de la veste réglementaire. Dans un élan de solidarité qu'il ne comprit pas lui-même, le plus jeune balança d'un air mitigé :

- V… Viens chez moi.

Silence, de nouveau, mais avec cette fois le bruit des gouttes incessant pour combler le blanc. Le président du comité de discipline regarda le garçon par-dessus son épaule, aussi peu avenant qu'à l'ordinaire.

- Quoi ?

Tsuna déglutit, de nouveau paniqué.

- Aah, euuuuh… ! J-je veux dire, il pleut des cordes et… tu peux venir attendre que ça passe ! J'habite juste là !

Le brun zieuta dans la direction qu'il indiquait et constata qu'ils étaient juste en face de la modeste demeure des Sawada. Il resta muet quelques instants, puis à la grande surprise du plus petit accepta l'offre.

- Si tu me donnes de quoi me changer.

- Ah, euh, oui !

Il se précipita vers la porte ne pas le faire attendre plus longtemps, l'ouvrit puis s'écarta pour le laisser passer. Hibari entra sans lui adresser un regard, et encore moins un « merci ». Il ôta ses chaussures et avança dans le couloir, inspectant chaque recoin d'un œil on ne peut plus critique. Le Vongola se déchaussa à son tour, accrocha sa veste devenue éponge gorgée d'eau au porte-manteau et le dépassa, commençant à monter l'escalier.

- Euh, si tu veux bien venir… Il y a des serviettes à l'étage… Hiiii !

Le cri lui échappa lorsqu'il vit que la terreur du bahut tenait toujours ses tonfas bien serrées, et le rejoignait avec.

- Euuh, tu… tu vas pas les poser… ?

Avance, herbivore.

- Hiiii ! Oui, tout de suite !

Il gravit les marches 4 à 4, glissa sur l'une d'elle mais fut vite remis d'aplomb par un bon coup de barre en métal dans les fesses. Une fois arrivé dans sa chambre, Tsuna laissa Hibari s'installer sur un coussin et se dirigea vers son armoire.

- Tiens, une serviette… Pour les chemises, j'ai peur que ce soit un peu petit…

Se retournant pour tendre la serviette en question, il se figea sur place. Hibari, qui venait de retirer sa chemise détrempée, dévisagea d'un air interrogateur l'imbécile qui le fixait avec des yeux de merlan frit, stoppé en plein mouvement.

- Et bien quoi ?

Rougissant d'un seul coup, le plus jeune secoua rapidement la tête pour ses remettre les idées en place et bégaya avec un sourire gêné :

- Ahahaha, rien, rien du tout !

Il lui donna presque mécaniquement sa serviette et s'empressa de refaire face à l'armoire.

_Aaah, j'y crois pas, dans quelle situation je me suis encore fourré, moi ?_

Fouillant dans la pile de vêtements, il chercha frénétiquement une chemise blanche, lorsque la lumière s'éteignit d'un seul coup.

- … Une coupure de courant ?

- …

- … Je vais essayer de voir au niveau du disjoncteur, je reviens !

- …

Pas la peine de compter sur son éloquent camarade de fortune pour lui filer un coup de main. Il descendit les escaliers, trouva le disjoncteur et tenta le coup… Non, panne généralisée dans tout le quartier. Saleté d'orage. Par la fenêtre de la cuisine, il vit un autre éclair qui illumina l'espace d'un instant les murs plongés dans la pénombre, suivi d'un coup de tonnerre retentissant. Soupirant, il remonta dans sa chambre rejoindre son hôte.

- Rien à faire, c'est une… Hibari-san… ?

Il baissa les yeux et vit le brun recroquevillé au pied de son lit, serrant la serviette contre son torse. Se rendant compte de la présence du Vongola, il se remit brusquement sur ses pieds comme si de rien n'était.

- Décidément tu es inutile, Sawada.

- M… Mais j'y suis pour rien !

Tsuna commençait vraiment à désespérer. Il n'y avait plus de lumière, il faisait sombre comme en pleine nuit et il pleuvait toujours autant. Ils allaient devoir se regarder dans le blanc des yeux pendant combien de temps encore… ?

Un nouveau flash illumina la pièce. L'éclair de trop. Hibari sursauta et se retourna d'un seul mouvement, trébucha sur la serviette qu'il avait laissée à ses pieds et tomba sur Tsuna, qui se retrouva écrasé entre le mur et lui. Serré comme pas possible, le petit brun essaya tant bien que mal de se dégager, suffoquant presque, mais le plus âgé ne bougeait pas d'un pouce.

- Hi… bari…-san… Je peux plus respireeeer… !

Comme s'il venait seulement de prendre conscience de la situation, Hibari s'apprêta à se dégager, mais en entendant le grondement sourd du tonnerre, il fit machine arrière et se plaqua sans réfléchir contre Tsuna, qui se retrouva une nouvelle fois écrabouillé.

- Nnh, mais que…

D'un coup, alors qu'il sentait la respiration saccadée du chef du comité tout près de lui, la raison de son étrange comportement le frappa de plein fouet.

- Hibari-san… Est-ce que par hasard tu aurais… peur de l'orage ?

Il sut tout de suite que l'expression du brun devait s'être clairement rembrunie, mais il n'obtint pas de réponse. Qui ne dit mot consent…

Arborant un petit sourire compatissant, le Vongola baissa les yeux et se détendit. Finalement ce n'était pas à cause de lui qu'il était aussi à cran… Bonne nouvelle, il avait une chance de survivre à cette journée.

- Tu sais, ici à l'intérieur tu n'as rien à craindre…

Hibari releva brusquement la tête et lui lança un regard agacé, qui fit brusquement frissonner le pauvre Tsuna.

- Je le sais, ça. Et ne prends pas ces grands airs avec moi, Sawada Tsunayoshi.

- Aah, désolé ! C'était pas mon intention !

Silence. Ses yeux se retrouvèrent plongés dans ceux de son vis-à-vis, alors teintés d'une étrange expression… que le Dixième du nom ne lui connaissait pas. Il avait du souci à se faire… ?

- … Oui ? Hmm !

D'un coup sans prévenir Hibari l'avait attiré contre lui et le serrait dans ses bras, sa tête penchée dans le creux de son cou. Un nouveau frisson parcourut le plus petit en sentant le souffle chaud du gardien du Nuage contre sa peau, et il resta parfaitement statique, trop effrayé et dubitatif pour esquisser le moindre mouvement.

- Qu… qu'est-ce que tu f… ?

Un mot et je te tue.

- Hiii ! D'a-d'accord !

Décidément complètement largué, Tsuna se contenta d'obéir et ferma les yeux, appréhendant ce qui allait arriver. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qui se passait, mais tout ce qu'il avait compris (et bien compris), c'était que pour sa propre sécurité, il valait mieux qu'il la boucle pour un moment.

Le brun resta immobile un certain temps, reprenant son calme petit à petit. Pour une raison qui lui échappait totalement, être contre ce stupide gamin l'apaisait. Il avait l'habitude des orages pourtant. A chaque fois qu'il en sentait un qui arrivait, il quittait rapidement le toit du collège et partait se réfugier dans la salle de réception. Il s'asseyait contre son bureau, sur le sol, et attendait que ça passe, seul et dans l'ombre. Mais cette fois, il se sentait bien plus serein. Pourtant il ne pouvait pas croire que le simple fait qu'un herbivore lambda soit avec lui à ce moment-là l'aide vraiment à surmonter ses angoisses. C'était lui, la vraie raison. Ce Tsunayoshi, par des moyens inconscients et dont il n'avait pas la moindre idée, détournait complètement son attention des éclairs qui frappaient au dehors.

Il déglutit silencieusement, oppressé par une sensation qui lui était jusqu'alors inconnue. Sans trop savoir pourquoi, il eut envie de pencher un peu plus la tête, d'approcher ses lèvres du cou dégagé du futur parrain… et de l'embrasser, sans un mot de plus.

Tremblant violemment, Tsuna tenta de se dégager, mais Hibari le retint et lui rappela d'une voix sourde :

- Si tu fais un bruit de plus, je te mords à mort.

Serrant les dents, le plus jeune n'eut d'autre choix que d'obéir, malgré la peur qui lui tenaillait le ventre. Depuis quand le chef du comité de discipline avait des penchants pareils ! Il aurait paru difficile à Tsuna de croire qu'il pouvait être plus dangereux qu'il n'était déjà, mais là, c'était avéré… Et ça ne le rassurait pas du tout.

Le plus âgé enlaça son hôte, remontant le long de sa gorge, puis arriva sur sa joue, le coin de ses lèvres… Et au bout du compte, sa bouche, sans qu'il eut vraiment conscience de ce qu'il faisait. Il trouvait juste ça agréable, et de toute façon, cet herbivore était infoutu de le repousser, alors il pouvait bien faire ce qu'il voulait…

Ne sachant pas quoi faire, le Vongola ne bougeait toujours pas, les sourcils froncés et priant pour que tout ça ne soit qu'un mauvais rêve. Sans doute las de son manque d'entrain, le président du comité lui attrapa les mains, et les posa sur son dos nu, vu que sa chemise mouillée traînait toujours à leurs pieds. N'osant pas le contrarier, Tsuna mit ses mains sur ses épaules découvertes, songeant subitement que la personne qui avait obtenu son premier baiser n'était pas la jolie Kyôko, mais un garçon, et le plus imbuvable et agressif qu'il eût connu jusque là. Aah, que le monde est cruel…

Soudain Hibari le pressa contre lui, provoquant un cri de surprise chez le petit brun. Profitant de ce qu'il ait ouvert la bouche, il se jeta sur lui avec ferveur et sa langue s'enfonça à l'intérieur, étouffant presque sa pauvre victime, qui se débattait désormais non pas par audace, mais par pur instinct de survie. Malgré cela le brun calma rapidement sa mini-rébellion en glissant une main sous son t-shirt, faisant une nouvelle fois couiner Tsuna. Ce dernier flippait carrément. Il cherchait quoi, là ? Il agissait comme si tout était parfaitement normal, et c'était bien ça le pire. Qu'est-ce qui lui passait par la tête ? Mais il ne pouvait rien lui demander, sous peine de se faire éclater la tête dans la seconde…

Mais lorsque le chef du comité le jeta en arrière, il ne put s'empêcher d'hurler.

- Aaaah ! Hibari-san, qu'est-ce que… !

Puf.

…

Ah, il avait juste atterri sur le lit.

Mais son soulagement fut de courte durée : le plus âgé lui avait déjà grimpé dessus, sûrement pour lui couper toute chance de se tirer… ou pour l'intimider, aussi…

Ravalant sa salive, Tsuna pesa ses mots et demanda d'une voix tremblante :

- Tu ne veux pas me dire… pourquoi tu fais ça ?

Hibari le dévisagea de ses yeux de glace, le regard si ardent qu'il fit fermer les yeux au plus petit, tremblant de peur. Il sentit soudain les lèvres du brun se poser sur son front, tandis que sa main droite passait dans ses cheveux ébouriffés.

- … Tu n'aimes pas ça, Sawada Tsunayoshi ?

L'intéressé écarquilla les yeux, surpris par la naïveté de sa question. Pour la première fois, il lui sembla que Hibari était aussi perdu que lui. Malgré lui, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

- Ben, c'est-à-dire… Je n'aurais jamais envisagé un truc pareil… avec toi…

*PAF* !

- Aaaaah, aïaïaïe ! Mais c'était pas dit contre toi ! C'est juste pas très normal entre des camarades d'école !

- … Bah, j'ai pas besoin de ton avis.

Et sur ces belles paroles il le tira sur l'oreiller et l'allongea sous lui, avant de déboutonner lentement sa chemise. Tsuna rougit, frémissant de tout son long.

- Euuuh, qu'est-ce que tu fais, exactem… ?

- Je t'ai dit te taire il me semble. Et si tu continues à gigoter, je vais te m…

- Hiiii, oui, j'ai compris, j'arrête !

En réalité, Hibari n'avait aucune explication à fournir, ni à Tsuna, ni à lui-même. Il se sentait juste étrangement attiré par le petit brun, et rejetait l'idée d'être séparé de lui. Il lui appartenait désormais. C'était ce qu'il avait décidé. Il voulait Sawada Tsunayoshi pour lui, pour lui seul. Le gamin Vongola l'avait toujours étonné. Il était incroyablement plus fort qu'il ne le laissait paraître, et mine de rien, il s'était constitué un petit groupe de fidèles plutôt atypiques… il avait apparemment décrété que le préfet lui-même en faisait partie, mais ça c'était hors de question. Hibari n'appartenait à personne. C'était aux autres de se prosterner devant son éminente autorité. Mais maintenant, il n'avait plus d'yeux que pour ce garçon. Le sentir l'appeler, le désirer, le supplier, c'était tout ce dont il avait envie. Et ce qu'il voulait, il finissait toujours par l'avoir.

A quatre pattes au-dessus de Tsuna, il se baissa pour déposer de petits baisers tout le long de son cou, tandis qu'il déboutonnait lentement sa chemise, laissant le Juudaime dans une position assez inconfortable, psychologiquement parlant. Il ne pouvait quand même pas laisser Hibari faire ça… Ils ne pouvaient pas faire ça, il ne voulait pas, il fallait qu'il y mettre un terme, d'une façon ou d'une autre !

… Mais s'il ne voulait pas… Pourquoi se sentait-il si bien entre les mains du brun ? Contrairement à son pauvre petit cerveau en surchauffe, son corps était parfaitement détendu et ondulait harmonieusement sous les caresses du plus âgé, qui avait fini de lui ôter son haut. Regardant avec une gourmandise non dissimulée le torse découvert de sa proie, il arbora un sourire peu avenant et glissa deux doigts sur l'un des boutons de chair, faisant frémir le futur parrain. Il passa précautionneusement ses mains sur le ventre de Tsuna, puis se fit plus insistant, approchant ses lèvres de son torse pour le lécher sans aucune pudeur (à quoi bon, après tout). Le Vongola se tendit et s'arqua sous lui, sentant son sexe durcir dans son pantalon trop étroit à mesure que les attentions du brun devenaient plus prononcées. Il n'aurait jamais cru qu'il apprécierait autant de tels gestes, venant d'un type comme Hibari… Est-ce que finalement, il serait… attiré par lui ?

Puis sans prévenir, le bouton du jean sauta, suivit de la braguette rapidement mise hors du chemin, et une main empressée s'engouffra sous son caleçon, saisissant ce qui s'y trouvait avec plus de force que nécessaire. Sursautant, le plus jeune rejeta sans le vouloir la tête en arrière et lâcha un long gémissement de plaisir, haletant alors que Hibari amorçait un mouvement de va-et-vient sur son membre contracté. Il se sentit perdre pied, émettant de petites plaintes étouffées à mesure que les va-et-vient s'accéléraient, et entrouvrit les yeux non sans peine pour voir l'expression du gardien du Nuage. Celui-ci avait les yeux mi-clos, l'air complètement ailleurs, s'enivrant des gémissements de son Tsuna, presque tremblant. N'y tenant plus, il déboutonna son propre pantalon de sa main libre et commença à se masturber en même temps qu'il s'occupait du petit brun. Gêné, ce dernier détourna les yeux et se focalisa de nouveau sur les caresses qui lui avaient définitivement fait perdre tout contrôle sur lui-même. Il ferma les yeux, couinant sans vraiment le vouloir comme un vrai gamin. Un sourire s'esquissa sur les lèvres du président du comité. Après tout, ce n'était qu'un gosse sans expérience, et il n'avait encore rien vu.

Craignant de venir à bout de sa maigre endurance s'il continuait plus longtemps, Hibari laissa Tsuna tranquille pour un temps, et finit de retirer ce qu'il leur restait de vêtements. Le Vongola était rouge comme une tomate, cherchant désespérément à cacher son visage dans l'oreiller. Deux doigts soulevèrent son menton et le contraignirent à regarder le préfet dans les yeux.

- De qui tu te caches, Tsunayoshi ?

Tsuna ne put s'empêcher de baisser les yeux, trop embarrassé pour soutenir son regard. Hibari le fixa quelques instants, puis se pencha et l'embrassa doucement, sans doute pour le mettre en confiance, mais il lui sembla qu'il y avait quelque chose d'autre qui se mêlait à ce baiser. Le Vongola eut la même sensation, et ouvrit grand les yeux, surpris. Il n'aurait jamais cru son senpai capable d'autant de douceur… Il ne sut pas pourquoi, mais cette attention le poussa à répondre enfin aux avances du brun, et il l'enlaça, le serrant contre lui pour le rapprocher. Il le sentit sourire contre ses lèvres, et rougit de plus belle. Ce qu'il venait de faire revenait un peu à lui dire qu'il avait le champ libre. Mauvaise idée…

S'éloignant de son visage, le plus âgé passa trois doigts dans sa bouche, et les y enfonça sans lui demander son avis. Tsuna hoqueta, pris de cours par l'intrusion, et tenta de se libérer en bougeant de droite à gauche, mais Hibari l'encadrait bien comme il fallait, à quatre pattes au dessus de lui et avec la ferme intention de ne pas le lâcher. Il effectua des petits mouvements avec sa main, allant et venant contre la langue du plus petit qui gardait les yeux résolument fermés.

_Qu'est-ce qu'il va me faire, encore…?_

Décidant qu'il avait suffisamment attendu, le chef du comité se dégagea de sa bouche pour descendre rapidement entre ses jambes. Sans plus de cérémonie il introduisit un doigt dans l'intimité du petit brun, qui lâcha un cri de surprise. Il n'osa pas protester, mais il était vraiment paniqué cette fois-ci. Hibari n'attendit pas plus longtemps pour en mettre un deuxième, et cette fois la douleur plus que l'étonnement se fit entendre dans les plaintes du plus jeune. Trop alarmé pour se taire plus longtemps, le futur parrain lança un regard plein d'inquiétude à son vis-à-vis et le supplia d'arrêter.

Pas de réponse.

- Aah, s-s'il te plaît, Hibari-san ! J-j'ai vraiment mal, arrête !

- Souffre en silence, herbivore. Ce n'est que le début…

Tsuna n'eut pas le temps de méditer cette phrase qu'il hurla à pleins poumons, ses doigts s'enfonçant sans ménagement dans le matelas en dessous de lui. Troisième doigt.

- Aaaaah ! Pitié, arrête !

Le brun se baissa et l'embrassa avec tendresse, cherchant à faire passer sa douleur et à trouver ce qui aurait pu la transformer en quelque chose de plus agréable… Il continua pendant un certain temps, changeant d'angle à chaque fois pour essayer de mettre le doigt dessus (au sens propre du terme), et commençait à s'impatienter, lorsque le plus jeune mit fin à ses gémissements pour émettre à la place une longue plainte langoureuse. Hibari sourit il l'avait trouvé. Il retira aussitôt ses doigts, et Tsuna soupira de soulagement, haletant et en sueur. Il sentit Hibari se coucher sur lui et écarter un peu plus ses jambes, et redouta ce qui allait se passer. Inconsciemment, il agrippa le dos de son senpai et le serra de toutes ses forces. Celui-ci déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres.

- N'aie pas peur, Tsunayoshi.

_Comment je pourrais ne pas avoir peur !_

Hibari se pencha à son oreille, et murmura d'une voix à peine audible :

- Ca sera agréable, tiens encore un peu…

Et d'un seul coup, une douleur insupportable le déchira, tellement violente qu'il ne s'entendit même pas crier. Le préfet ne bougea plus, il s'était contenté de le prendre en un bon coup de hanches pour le laisser souffler ensuite. Douloureux, mais efficace. Se remettant comme il pouvait de l'horrible sensation de déchirement qui le transperçait, Tsuna sentit un doigt passer sur sa joue et essuyer les larmes qui coulaient à flot de ses grandes yeux noisette. Les rouvrant, il regarda Hibari qui se tenait au dessus de lui, et hocha la tête avec un petit sourire. Il ne savait pas quoi exactement, mais quelque chose lui disait que malgré toute la violence qu'il côtoyait au quotidien, le président du comité de discipline était capable de douceur, et surtout, qu'il était quelqu'un de confiance. D'insupportablement égoïste et fier, certes, mais il tenait parole. Il lui avait dit que ça irait mieux par la suite, alors il le croyait.

Doucement d'abord, le plus âgé commença à bouger dans le corps du petit brun, fermant les yeux sous les vagues de plaisir qui le ravageaient à chaque mouvement. S'il avait su qu'il craquerait aussi facilement pour son petit Tsuna… Il ne comptait pas le lui dire (aucun intérêt), mais c'était lui aussi la première fois qu'il faisait, et à peine étaient-ils passés aux choses sérieuses qu'il se demandait déjà combien de temps il serait capable de tenir…

Il chassa d'un coup ces questionnements inutiles, et se concentra sur l'expression de son partenaire, qui n'était alors pas des plus radieuses… En fait il avait surtout l'air de souffrir le martyre… S'appliquant à retrouver l'angle qu'il avait adopté quelques minutes auparavant, Hibari mit un moment avant d'entendre de nouveau son amant gémir de plaisir en dessous de lui. Content de lui, il réitéra, et Tsuna miaula encore une fois, tremblant de tout son corps et ayant clairement perdu le fil des évènements. Mais tant qu'il semblait apprécier, son senpai s'en contentait.

Il accéléra progressivement, commençant à perdre pied lui aussi. Il ne durerait pas aussi longtemps qu'il l'aurait voulu. Le plus jeune avait décidément un effet surprenant sur lui. Et puis tant pis, il n'était pas patient après tout…

Abandonnant toute la retenue qu'il avait conservée jusqu'alors, il saisit le sexe douloureux du Vongola et le caressa au même rythme que ses mouvements, et Tsuna se confondit en plaintes et gémissements, ne sachant plus où donner de la tête. Un violent frisson parcourut le préfet, qui serra les dents en sentant l'orgasme arriver. Laissant échapper un soupir rauque, il se répandit en Tsuna, qu'il fit suivre à peine quelques secondes après.

A bout de souffle, il se retira, toujours penché au dessus du plus petit, la sueur perlant sur son front. Son vis-à-vis se remettait lui aussi de ses émotions, son torse mince et pâle se soulevant à chaque inspiration, ses cheveux ébouriffés lui tombant dans les yeux. Hibari songea malgré lui qu'il était décidément adorable. Hésitant un court instant, il finit par s'approcher et l'embrassa une dernière fois, posant sa main sur sa joue. Epuisé mais touché par l'affection du brun, celui-ci entremêla ses doigts avec les siens et l'embrassa en retour. Ils restèrent ainsi encore quelques instants, puis le plus âgé se leva et, prenant une chemise au hasard dans l'armoire de Tsuna, se rhabilla, sous les yeux hagards du Vongola. Il était sur le point de s'endormir, il était complètement vidé. Arrivant à la porte, le chef du comité lui adressa un petit regard amusé, et murmura :

- Profite de l'anniversaire du collège pour faire une grasse matinée, Tsunayoshi. On se voit demain.

A peine fut-il sorti que Tsuna s'était déjà assoupi.

* * *

><p>- Sawada Tsunayoshi, 2 sur 100 ! Comment faites-vous pour avoir de tels résultats, et qui plus est avec une telle fréquence ? Votre acharnement en tant que dernier de la classe me fascine…<p>

Tsuna rougit de honte et détourna les yeux. Il n'avait pas besoin d'être affiché comme ça devant toute la classe ! Franchement, l'école était un vrai clavaire pour lui. Et ça n'allait pas s'arrêter là…

- Bon, venez chercher votre copie.

Le professeur attendit, les élèves aussi, mais rien ne se passa. Rouge comme une tomate, le petit brun ne put rien faire. Depuis hier, il avait les plus grandes difficultés à se tenir debout, et tout particulièrement à se lever. Le simple fait d'être assis sur cette chaise de bois lui était hautement inconfortable. Mais comment expliquer ça sans attirer les moqueries… ?

- Sawada ? Vous ne vous sentez pas bien ?

- C'est que… je… j'ai juste peur de ne pas trop pouvoir tenir debout…

- Allons bon, il ne faut pas vous mettre dans un état pareil pour une simple note (surtout que vous, vous devez avoir l'habitude…) Allez faire un tour à l'infirmerie.

- Ah, mais non, je n'en ai pas bes… !

- Je vous ai dit d'y aller. Pas de discussion.

Après avoir été aidé par pas moins de deux camarades désignés au hasard, Tsuna échoua sur un lit de l'infirmerie, vide, comme c'était toujours le cas lorsqu'il n'y avait pas de jolie étudiante en détresse pour captiver l'attention du médecin, Shamal. Essayant comme il pouvait d'oublier la douleur, il entendit soudain des bruits de pas qui se rapprochaient, et vit apparaître Hibari, qui écarta le rideau et s'arrêta au bord du lit.

- Ah… Hibari-sa… Aaaaah ! Ayayaïe !

Il avait voulu s'asseoir. Mauvaise idée. Il se recoucha en tremblant, déplorant encore une fois l'état lamentable de ses pauvres fesses. Hibari, de son côté, pouffa de rire alors qu'il le regardait se tortiller sur son lit.

- Le réveil a du être un peu désagréable, Tsunayoshi…

- M'en parle pas… Mais… Qu'es-ce que tu fais ici… ?

- Je suis venu te rendre ça.

Il déposa sur le lit du Vongola la chemise blanche qu'il avait empruntée la veille.

- Et aussi voir si tout allait bien…

- Ah, merci mais je vais bien, ne t'inquiète pas.

- Ca… et aussi l'expression que tu aurais en me revoyant. C'était les deux choses que je voulais vérifier. Mais je vois qu'en effet, tout va bien…

Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, il s'approcha, et déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Tsuna ferma les yeux, rougissant de nouveau, et passa sa main derrière sa tête pour approfondir le baiser. Leurs langues se rencontrèrent et se caressèrent, allant et venant l'une contre l'autre, et le plus jeune poussa un soupir de contentement. Hibari sourit, et rompit leur échange, tournant les talons.

- Hi… Hibari-san ? Où est-ce que tu vas ?

_Il va me jeter comme ça ?_

L'interpelé s'arrêta, et répondit sans le regarder :

- Travailler.

Il attendit un temps, puis poursuivit :

- Je déteste qu'on vienne me déranger dans mon bureau. Mais si c'est toi, Tsunayoshi, je ferais une exception.

Tsuna cligna des yeux, étonné, et le regarda partir sans répondre. Puis un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Après tout, il avait peut-être eu raison de faire confiance à Hibari…

* * *

><p>Owari ! J'avoue que celui-là m'a pris pas mal de temps, j'étais plus occupé par la future fic que je posterai à mon retour de vacances, fin août (avec qui, avec qui ? xD). Ce sera du Reborn en tout cas ! ;3<p>

Et pour le prochain OS, hmm... Les paris sont ouverts ^^

Merci d'avoir lu, et si vous le voulez bien, reviews~ ;3 Ciao ciao~ !


End file.
